This invention relates to apparatus for cleaning caulk from a finger or fingers and more particularly to apparatus for removable connection to a conventional caulking gun for enabling a user to clean caulk from the user's finger or fingers.
During the conventional caulking process, the user spreads and smooths caulk with his finger after the caulk is applied to the surface being caulked. The caulk adheres to and collects on the finger or fingers, and it is typically necessary to use a rag to remove the caulk from the user's fingers. The caulk collected on the rag makes it difficult for the user to carry or otherwise maintain the rag without unintentionally depositing the caulk from the rag onto the user's clothing or onto other surfaces. Frequently, an excessive amount of caulk will be collected onto the rag so that the rag cannot adequately retain the caulk, and the excess caulk will drop from the rag in an undesirable manner.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a caulk finger cleaner.
Another object is to provide such a cleaner which will enable the user of a conventional caulking gun to quickly, easily and neatly clean his fingers during the caulking process.
A further object of the invention is the provision of such a cleaner which can be quickly and easily removably attached to a conventional caulking gun.
Still another object is to provide a caulk finger cleaner which will neatly collect caulk removed from the user's finger or fingers.
Yet another object of the present invention is the provision of a caulk finger cleaner which can be cleaned or disposed of after the user has finished the caulking procedure.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages are realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.